When We Hear a Christmas Carol
This song is sung in Everest's Christmas Carol. Everyone enjoys the Christmas Eve Party as they sing all the things about Christmas. (click here for the original song) Well, except for Everest that is... Song All: When We Hear a Christmas Carol We know that it's Christmas at last (Rainbow Dash flies around the tree and hangs the tinsel on the tree) Everytime We Hear a Christmas Carol We know that it's Christmas at last Chase: Snowflakes on shiny round noses Rocky: And icy lake under your paws (Majesty and Miss Annika are holding Rosie and Lil' Leah in a soft basket bed) Majesty: The little ones tucked in their soft beds Miss Annika: Dreaming sweetly of Santa Claus Vinnie: Feasting Sunil: And friendship All: And laughter Maria: The joy that this season brings (Zo places a pink ornament on the tree) Zo: Everytime I Hear a Christmas Carol I think of these lovely thing All: Everytime I Hear a Christmas Carol I think of these lovely things (Stardust lets Maragold ride on Lightning Strike's shoulders) Lightning Strike: Let's make the place look like Toy Land All: With tinsel and blinking white lights We'll make our own garments from popcorn Amy Darling: Warm up cider for frosty nights (Chase and Skye are under the mistletoe) Chase: The mistletoe's gotta go somewhere So I can get cozy with you (When they are about to lick each other, Marshall comes in between them and they kiss him) (The 3 all laugh) Rubble: Everytime I Hear a Christmas Carol There's nothing I'd rather do Penelope: Everytime I Hear a Christmas Carol There's nothing I'd rather do (The fairies struggle to carry the star on the feast table, but it's a little heavy for them) (Tails picks up the star for them) All: We've gone from spring into summer From fall into winter And soon this December will end (Tails hovers to the top of the tree) We'll tell the old year good-bye With our hopes rising high As the star on the tree brightly shining (He places the star on the tree and flies back down) When We Hear a Christmas Carol Our spirits begin to sing Everytime We Hear a Christmas Carol Our spirits begin to sing Twilight: Music might play on 'til midnight Fluttershy: We're hoping our neighbors won't mind Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: Tonight we are one happy family Rarity: And good wills that aren't hard to find Lilac: The holy Skye: The candy Marshall: The presents All: Always start my heart beating fast But it's When I Hear a Christmas Carol I know that it's Christmas at last But it's When We Hear a Christmas Carol (The tree lights up) Zuma: *Howls* All: We know that it's Christmas at laaaaast Category:Holiday Songs Category:Songs Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Rubble Category:Songs Sung By Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Lilac Category:Songs Sung By Penelope Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Movie Songs